


Matters of the Heart

by saiikavon



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: M/M, Post Season 3, mentions of heart problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 16:50:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20049349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiikavon/pseuds/saiikavon
Summary: Zane reflects on some of his past choices, the state of his heart, and the person who occupies it.





	Matters of the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this short piece for my sister's birthday last month, because there is quite a sad lack of Jaden/Zane fics in this fandom, a real shame because it's her favorite ship! I hope to write more of these two in the future, too. I haven't watched as much Yu-Gi-Oh GX as my sister has, but I do enjoy the dynamic of these two.

Zane often wonders how he would have gone out, had he not made certain mistakes.

Those serious enough about competitive dueling knew the risks of it, the toll it took upon the body in this modern age. Competitors of the old days would complain of stress and pressure, with all eyes on them as they sat around relatively ordinary tables, sweating over their next move. Seto Kaiba had changed that forever, his technology bringing electrical impulses into the mix, vibrations and realistic images that created a different kind of psychological strain. It became too easy for duelists to forget that the massive glowing dragon clawing at their chests wasn’t actually going to kill them.

Zane knew the risks. He’d prided himself on not only a steady hand and a calm mind, but a sound body, healthy and able to withstand the physicality of an intense duel. He could have pictured himself dueling to a ripe old age, until he decided to retire on his own terms. That was before he went down that dark path, letting anger and desperation consume him. He’d all but guaranteed himself an early end to his dueling career.

He recalls what the doctor told him about the pacemaker keeping his heart working, how it was sensitive to the electrical impulses and vibrations created by these modern dueling systems. This little lump of metal he could feel in his chest was keeping him alive, and he was told in no uncertain terms that it could stop completely if he continued dueling as he once did. In other words, if he kept dueling, his heart would eventually give out.

It’s his penance, he supposes, but he’s not going to let it keep him from what he loves. Or from the people he loves.

Syrus doesn’t approve of his risk-taking, though he understands. Jaden, from what he’s gathered from his brother, has been taking on a lot of guilt since recent events, some of his light diminishing as he tried his hardest to protect the people he cares about. Lately, every time he looks at Zane it’s as though something hurts, rather than with the brimming hope and joy that Zane found himself looking forward to every time they met. It’s not the expression that kept the last little spark of light alive in Zane’s own heart, piercing the shadow with the same determination in which Jaden did everything else.

Jaden Yuki had made a home in Zane’s heart before Zane even fully understood what an incredible force he was, and stayed even while they were far apart, even while Zane was fighting against himself. It’s why he feels, perhaps foolishly, that Jaden’s presence will keep his heart beating even when the odds are against him.

Perhaps it’s time for Jaden to know that.

When they meet again, it’s on Zane’s terms. There is just a flicker of joy hiding behind the constant worry in Jaden’s eyes, and Zane latches onto it as he approaches, goal in mind. His name is spoken with a softness that melts his heart. Their eyes lock onto one another as they stand face to face, their surroundings seeming to fall away in favor of giving them this moment.

“I wanted to give you something,” Zane says.

It’s uncharacteristic of him, but he looks Jaden in the eyes as he presses a small, meaningful kiss to the card in his hand before he passes it on. Syrus has the rest of his old deck, but the Cyber Dragon, this small piece of himself, this is for Jaden. A sign, which he knows Jaden recognizes, as those beautiful brown eyes go wide with awe.

“Keep it close,” Zane says, “as I keep you. Always.”

He doesn’t need a response. He’s prepared just to walk away and leave it at that, strength renewed in him, as it always is when he sees Jaden. As always, however, Jaden is determined to surprise him, leaping into his arms as though he knows that Zane won’t let him fall. They kiss, and Zane’s poor, damaged heart flutters.

For the first time in a while, he sees that hopeful smile again.

“We’ll see each other again,” Jaden says, without doubt or uncertainty, exactly as Zane loves him the best.

No matter how he goes out in the future, he hopes Jaden will be right there.


End file.
